


Coming Down In the Night

by Syfris_Plath



Series: Forever Young Drabbles [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Drabble, Elfling birth, Gen, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syfris_Plath/pseuds/Syfris_Plath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new elfling is on the way and the twins are excited to welcome their little brother back with open arms. Elrond’s anticipation has long since been washed away by regret and penance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline and logistics of Tolkein’s universe are so very messed up in this series, but it is all in the name of fluff and good times. Please read the first installment before this one!

“Is it happening today?”

“Indeed. Lady Celebrían is in the delivery room as we speak.”

“And Lord Elrond?”

Pause. “I’m uncertain as to his whereabouts; I haven’t seen him all day.”

“I am sure that whatever important task he had undertaken will be completed soon enough. Our Lord wouldn’t miss this joyous day for all of Arda.”

~ In a Forest on the Outskirts of Rivendell ~

“I can’t see anything! Elrohir, move your big head!”

“Ow! Stop pulling on my hair; you’ll make me drop the kaleidoscope!”

“It’s a telescope, its mine, and you had better not drop it! Can you see anything?”

“No, the sun is too high up to observe the sky directly. We may have to wait until evening.”

“But we will miss it if we wait! Nana is already preparing to receive our little brother; he could be here any second!”

“Boys please, come down from that tree. I have to go to your naneth now, but I can’t leave you up there.”

Identical sets of eyes roll simultaneously. “Oh, come on Ada. We've been waiting years for our baby brother to return and have spent so many hours shooting flaming stuff upward-” a choked gasp accompanies the elevation of eyebrows as the origin of so many mysterious fires over the last decade was revealed “-and this time we are going to watch him come down ourselves!”

“… That might not be the best idea.”

“I am so excited Elladan! We can teach Frodo how to ride horses, climb trees, pick out the least poisonous plants to eat, shoot enemy arrows at the guards on duty-”

“Listen boys, I really think-”

“The baby is coming; our Lady is giving birth!” Silence follows the exclamation echoing from inside the city walls.

“I’ve got to go; hold on darling!”

“Bye Ada! All right Elrohir, here he comes. Let’s get into position.”

“Urg, I told you to stop pulling! Watch out, or we are going to-” _Creeeeak- Snap!_

“Ahhhhh!”

“Ahhhhh!”

~ Ten Hours Later ~

“Oh, she is beautiful. A full head of hair just like her father.”

“What should we name her?”

“Well, as she is our first girl and came out so gracefully, so nobly, I was thinking-” _Sl_ _am._

“Wait! Nana, you have to have another baby right now; we missed this one’s ascension!”

“It was all Elrohir’s fault. He pushed us off of the branch.”

“What! No I didn’t; you’re the one who-”

“Elro, Ella; would you two like to come over and greet your new sister?”

Twin pairs of eyes fix on their nana. “Sister?” They then move to the hunched outline of their ada. “Sister? Where is Frodo?”

“Who?”

“… I am sure he will arrive one day. For now, we have a daughter; isn’t that great…?”

“Hmm, I think we may have been aiming at the wrong star, Elladan.”

“Then that means Frodo is still up there! Hold on little brother, we’re coming to get you down!” The patter of feet once more head towards the armory, determination making the strides even and quick.

“You’re a good girl, my little one. You would never cause your ada stress, right?” The cooing was spoken softly to the infant elfling cradled in her sire’s arms, moonlight streaming in through the opened window to land on the tranquil image.

“Elrond, what were our sons speaking of?”

“Such a sweet, calm, forgiving girl you are…”


End file.
